


Kiedy byliśmy młodzi

by Nigaki



Series: Ujarzmiony zachód [5]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Canon Compliant, Drowning, Gen, John is a Brat, Murder, Near Death, No Slash, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Video Game: Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018), Protective Arthur Morgan, Siblings, Young Arthur Morgan, Young John Marston
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: John snuje się znudzony po obozie, więc Arthur zabiera go na krótką przejażdżkę do pobliskiego miasta, by dzieciak się wyszalał i przestał zaczepiać dorosłych.





	Kiedy byliśmy młodzi

_Dawno już nie mieliśmy tak udanego napadu. Po otworzeniu sejfu poczuliśmy się jakbyśmy natrafili na żyłę złota. Nie tylko obłowiliśmy się na następnych kilka tygodni, ale też nikt nie ucierpiał, czy to my czy cywile. Wszyscy stają się bardzo grzeczni i potulni, gdy przystawia im się rewolwer do głowy. _

_Z całej działki dostałem dwieście dolarów. Nie mam nawet pojęcia na co je wydam. Przydałaby mi się nowa broń. Może trochę amunicji. Albo_

\- Hej! – krzyknął i odwrócił się w samą porę, by zobaczyć tego szczura Marstona uciekającego z jego kapeluszem i rechoczącego przy tym głośno. – Oddawaj to, ty pasożycie!

Arthur zostawił dziennik i poderwał się z ziemi, goniąc za chłopakiem ile tylko miał sił w nogach.

\- Nie! – odkrzyknął John i znów się zaśmiał. – Jestem rewolwerowcem!

\- Najpierw podrośnij, bo z tym wzrostem można cię trafić w głowę strzelając z biodra! – krzyknął do niego Arthur. – Oddawaj mój kapelusz, mały szczurze!

John obejrzał się za siebie i uśmiechnął się do niego wrednie nim bezczelnie założył sobie jego kapelusz na głowę. Arthur warknął i przyspieszył, ale mimo to nie był w stanie dogonić dzieciaka, który przemknął szybko pod stołem, omal nie przewracając siedzącego na krześle Hoseii.

\- John!

\- Przepraszam!

Arthur nawet nie próbował zmieścić się w tym samym miejscu, zamiast tego zręcznie ominął przeszkodę. Prawie. Za późno skręcił i odbił się nieco od stołu, rozlewając Hoseii kawę.

\- Arthur!

\- Przepraszam, przepraszam – odparł szybko, słysząc jeszcze jak Hosea wzdycha z rozczuleniem. – Oddawaj kapelusz!

\- Teraz jest mój! – odpowiedział dzieciak, wbiegając między kury, które rozpierzchły się na wszystkie strony ku niezadowoleniu Susan. Arthur był już pewny, że zaraz trafi szczeniaka szmatą, ale zamiast tego uderzyła jego, prosto w odsłoniętą głowę.

\- Ej! – zawołał z pretensją, cudem unikając kolejnego uderzenia.

\- Zachowujcie się, do cholery, zaraz rozwalicie cały obóz! – ostrzegła ich.

John roześmiał się radośnie i umknął między dwa namioty, rozpraszając Dutcha, który czytał właśnie książkę w towarzystwie Annabelle. Zaskoczeni spojrzeli najpierw na chłopaka, a potem na goniącego go Arthura i oboje rozbawieni pokręcili głowami, wracając do sowich zajęć. 

\- John, oddawaj mój kapelusz! – powtórzył znów Arthur, choć nie dawało to żadnego efektu. Pozbawiało go tylko tchu i utrudniało pościg. Jak szybko może biegać trzynastolatek? Kiedyś energia musi mu się skończyć.

\- Jesteśmy bandytami, ukradłem go! – wytłumaczył się, zawracając tuż przed rzeką. Minął Arthura o włos, zapewne robiąc to specjalnie, a przy tym i znowu nabierając przewagi, gdy Arthur prawie się wywrócił na mokrym piachu. – Co ukradniemy, to nasze!

\- Myślisz, że jesteś taki sprytny?! – wydyszał zmęczony. – Jak cię dorwę, to popamiętasz!

\- Najpierw musisz mnie złapać, staruszku!

\- Staruszku?! No teraz to cię ukatrupię!

Arthur nie potrafił się nie uśmiechnąć, gdy John znów się roześmiał, biegnąc dalej przed siebie. Gdy dotarł do jednego z wielu drzew chroniących gang przed wścibskimi oczami podróżnych, chłopak wskoczył na nie i szybko podciągnął się na najbliższą gałąź.

Dopadł do drzewa w tej samej chwili, ale jego palce zdążyły tylko musnąć stopę Johna, który znalazł się na bezpiecznej wysokości i teraz kpiąco machał Arthurowi kapeluszem.

\- Złaź stamtąd – nakazał. Nie spodziewał się wykonania tego polecenia, dlatego nawet nie był zły, gdy John tylko przysiadł sobie na gałęzi, znów zakładając kapelusz. – I zdejmij mój kapelusz z głowy, będzie cały tłusty od twoich kłaków.

\- Nie – odparł po prostu.

Arthur nie miał siły na te dziecinne kłótnie.

\- John – warknął ostrzegawczo.

\- Arthur. – O tyle dobrze, że próba naśladowania tonu głosu Arthura wyszła chłopakowi żałośnie, bo właśnie wchodził w etap dorastania, kiedy jego głos przypominał piszczenie świni.

\- John, liczę do trzech.

\- A potem co? – zapytał pewny siebie. – Zestrzelisz mnie z drzewa?

\- Dziękuję za pomysł.

John prychnął i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

\- Oddam ci kapelusz, jeśli coś ze mną porobisz – poinformował go. – Nudzę się, a ty tylko leżysz od rana.

\- Wczoraj napadłem na pociąg, należy mi się przerwa – wyjaśnił mu, opierając się o pień drzewa. Głupi błąd, bo bardzo szybko dostał w głowę zerwaną gałązką. Wyplątał ją z włosów i cisnął o ziemię. – A tobie nic się nie stanie, jak przez jeden dzień posiedzisz spokojnie na tyłku.

\- Ale to takie nudne – poskarżył się żałosnym głosem. – Czemu nie mogę napadać z wami?

\- Bo jesteś za młody – przypomniał mu, cholera wie który już raz w ciągu ostatniego roku odkąd chłopak był z nimi. – Nie umiesz jeszcze dobrze strzelać. Nie umiesz nawet pływać.

\- To mnie naucz – poprosił z zapałem i zaczął schodzić z drzewa. Arthur nie ruszył się, żeby go nie spłoszyć i w odpowiednim momencie odzyskać kapelusz, który przyduży zasłaniał dzieciakowi oczy.

\- Po tym jak przeciągnąłeś mnie po całym obozie? – Dalej ciężko oddychał po tym ganianiu Johna. – Nie ma mowy.

\- Więc nie odzyskasz kapelusza – stwierdził i zeskoczył na ziemię, od razu rzucając się do ucieczki. Arthur był na to gotowy. Nim chłopak zdążył umknąć, złapał go w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie, ignorując jego krzyki i kopanie.

\- Mam cię wreszcie!

\- Puszczaj! – zażądał piskliwie John, wijąc się jak piskorz, ale Arthur nie zamierzał go wypuszczać. Nie bez nauczki.

\- O nie, nie, złapałem cię, to teraz odbiorę kapelusz, a tobie spuszczę takie manto, że odechce ci się głupich zaba.. Ał! Ugryzłeś mnie!

John zachichotał złośliwie, dalej zaciskając zęby na przedramieniu Arthura, który sycząc z bólu obrócił chłopaka tak, że oderwał go w końcu od siebie. Szczeniak spróbował znowu z zębami, przy okazji kopiąc i drapiąc.

Arthurowi udało się uniknąć kolejnego ugryzienia i poderwał chłopaka do góry, dostając boleśnie w piszczel, gdy John zaczął mocniej machać nogami.

\- Przestań się rzucać!

\- Więc mnie puść!

\- Oj puszczę cię, ale za chwilę – obiecał i uśmiechnął się podle tuż przed tym jak niespodziewanie przerzucił sobie chłopaka przez ramię. Kapelusz spadł z głowy Johnowi, który wrzasnął zaskoczony, na chwilę przestając walczyć. Dało to Arthurowi okazję, by obrócić się pod ciałem dzieciaka i złapać go za obie nogi.

\- Arthur! Postaw mnie natychmiast!

\- Nie – odmówił od razu. John dyndał jak jeleń powieszony na haku.

\- Zaraz zwrócę śniadanie! – ostrzegł zdesperowany i wypluł włosy, które wpadły mu do ust. 

Arthur zaśmiał się i puścił Johna, który boleśnie upadł na ziemie. Siadając, naburmuszony chłopak popatrzył w jego stronę, rozmasowując sobie przedramiona, które zamortyzowały upadek. Nic wielkiego mu się nie stało. Arthur był draniem i bandytą, ale krzywdzić dzieci nie zamierzał.

Z satysfakcją podniósł kapelusz z ziemi, zabierając go Johnowi tuż sprzed nosa, gdy ten po raz kolejny próbował go ukraść. Dzieciak fuknął i obrócił się do Arthura plecami.

\- Masz szczęście, że go nie uszkodziłeś – powiedział chłopakowi, strzepując bród i trawę z kapelusza przed założeniem go na głowę.

\- Chciałem go tylko trochę ponosić – wyjaśnił cicho John. – Być jak ty.

Arthur poczuł ucisk w żołądku i ciepło w sercu. Z westchnieniem potargał młodemu i tak sterczące na wszystkie strony włosy, starając się nie krzywić gdy poczuł jakie są tłuste. Dzieciakowi przydałaby się kąpiel.

\- Powtórzę jeszcze raz, podrośnij najpierw – poradził mu.

John nic mu nie odpowiedział. Wstał szybko z ziemi i z pochyloną głową odszedł w stronę brzegu rzeki, ze złością kopiąc po drodze każdy kamień. Arthur zastanawiał się, czy też zachowywał się tak dziesięć lat temu, kiedy był w wieku chłopaka. Jeśli tak, to współczuł Dutchowi i Hoseii. Użeranie się z takim bachorem obrażonym na cały świat musiało być straszne.

Mimo to było mu żal Johna. Wyraźnie chciał się wykazać, bardziej należeć do gangu, dokładać się do funduszy, a nie tylko pełnić rolę pasożyta. Był jedynym dzieciakiem w ich grupie, nic dziwnego że nie mogąc robić tego co dorośli strasznie się nudził i ciągle czuł, że nie jest traktowany poważnie. Każdy by przez coś takiego zrobił się nieznośny.

\- Przestaliście w końcu demolować obóz? – zapytał go Susan, gdy wrócił do reszty. Hosea miał już nową kawę, a kury udało się zagonić w małe stadko.

\- Przepraszam, Susan, to się już nie powtórzy – obiecał jej.

\- Powtórzy, powtórzy – westchnęła, ale nie brzmiała na złą. – Takie uroki życia z dziećmi. Czasami coś nabroją, ale przynajmniej jest weselej.

W tej chwili trudno było mówić o radości. John stał nad brzegiem rzeki i rzucał do niej kamienie. Korzystał z tego, że tafla była spokojna i puszczał sobie kaczki. Wyglądał jakby po prostu był zajęty zabawą, ale nie sposób było przegapić tego jak oklapłe miał ramiona i jak cały był skulony.

Szlag by go i to jego miękkie serce.

\- Pani Grimshaw, może pani powiedzieć Dutchowi, że zabieram Marstona do miasta? – poprosił ją.

\- Żaden problem – odparł i popatrzyła w stronę chłopaka. – Przyda mu się trochę rozrywki. Tylko żadnych ekscesów.

\- Będę go pilnował.

\- Mówiłam o panu.

Arthur przewrócił oczami i skupił się na Johnie.

\- Marston! – Chłopak odwrócił głowę tak szybko, że prawie skręcił sobie kark. – Ruszaj się, idziemy!

Nawet nie sprawdzał, czy John za nim biegł, to było oczywiste i tak jak się spodziewał, chłopak po chwili szedł obok niego.

\- Wyjeżdżamy poza obóz? – podekscytował się. Sam nie mógł go opuszczać, a oni rzadko mieli czas, by go zabierać na przejażdżki, dlatego każda taka wyprawa była nie lada wydarzeniem. – Gdzie jedziemy?

\- Na krótką przejażdżkę do miasta – odpowiedział mu i wsiadł na konia. Wyciągnął rękę, by pomóc Johnowi, który usiadł za nim, obejmując go od razu dla bezpieczeństwa. Niedługo będą mu musieli sprawić własnego konia. Póki co dzieciak rósł tylko w górę, ale za jakiś czas zacznie też nabierać mięśni i wożenie go za sobą będzie męczące i niewygodne.

\- Obrabujemy kogoś? – zapytał z nadzieją gdy ruszyli. – Sklep? Bank?

\- Nikogo nie będziemy rabować, nie jesteś na to gotowy.

\- Właśnie że jestem – upierał się. – Kradłem jeszcze zanim was poznałem.

\- I gdybyś nas nie poznał, zawisnąłbyś na sznurze – przypomniał mu. Jedna z dłoni chłopaka przestała go dotykać, zapewne po to, by poprawić bandanę wokół szyi. Początkowo John nosił ją, by zasłonić ślady po stryczku, teraz bardziej dla komfortu. Za rok lub dwa przyda mu się przy napadach.

\- I tak uważam, że mógłbym się wam przydać – mówił po chwili dalej. – Mógłbym odwracać uwagę albo szpiegować.

\- Dopóki nie nauczysz się porządnie strzelać, to nigdzie z nami nie będziesz jeździł – powiedział mu stanowczo. – Napady to zawsze duże ryzyko, nie możemy sobie pozwolić na pilnowanie cię na każdym kroku, musimy być pewni, że sam o siebie zadbasz.

\- To kiedy nauczycie mnie strzelać? – zapytał go. – Ciągle o tym mówicie, a w ogóle mnie nie uczycie.

\- Niedługo – odpowiedział, wiedząc że ta odpowiedź wcale nie usatysfakcjonuje chłopaka. – Im dłużej nie będziesz musiał zabijać tym lepiej.

\- Już zabiłem kogoś.

\- I na razie ci wystarczy. Zresztą i tak nie mamy czasu, by cię uczyć. Próbujemy się wzbogacić, jakbyś nie zauważył.

\- Dutch i Hosea może, ale ty częściej latasz do tej całej Mary – wypomniał mu.

Arthur czuł, że się czerwieni. Odchrząknął dyskretnie nim zdobył się na odpowiedź.

\- Nie zrozumiałbyś. Jesteś za młody, by to zrozumieć.

\- Rozumiem to, że cię nam zabiera – wymamrotał, obejmując Arthura mocniej, niemal zaborczo. Dzieciak był zazdrosny. – Kiedy znowu do niej pojedziesz?

\- Nie wiem – skłamał, nie chcąc jeszcze bardziej psuć Johnowi humoru. Chętnie by mu wyjaśnił, że nie ma o co być zazdrosny, że nawet gdy ożeni się z Mary, John zawsze będzie przez niego mile widziany. Zawsze będą ze sobą blisko. Coś mu jednak podpowiadało, że chłopak mu nie uwierzy, a nawet jeśli, to niewiele to pomoże na jego zazdrość.

Więc nie powiedział tego wszystkiego tylko prowadził w ciszy konia, czekając aż John poluźni uścisk, co nastąpiło dopiero gdy pół godziny później dojechali do miasta. Dzieciak pierwszy raz tu był, więc chwilowo zapomniał o zazdrości i oglądał z zainteresowaniem każdy budynek.

Gang zatrzymał się niedaleko kilku niewielkich miasteczek w stanie Ohio. Jednym z nich było Riverbend, od lat już bardzo dobrze prosperujące ze sprzedaży ryb, których w pobliskiej rzece było pełno. Całe miasto nimi śmierdziało, ale Johnowi zdawało się to nie przeszkadzać tak jak Arthurowi przy pierwszej wizycie. Był zbyt podekscytowany, by zwracać uwagę na coś takiego.

\- Przestań się wiercić – upomniał go Arthur, gdy chłopak zaczął się za bardzo wychylać i w końcu prawie spadł z końskiego zadu.

\- Przepraszam. – Miasteczko naprawdę musiało na nim zrobić wrażenie, skoro z jego ust wyszło takie słowo jak „przepraszam” skierowane do Arthura. – Możemy pójść do saloonu?

\- Po co? Jadłeś już śniadanie.

\- No tak, ale tam się przecież chodzi po przyjeździe do miasta – zauważył. – Żeby dowiedzieć się o jakichś ciekawych miejscach do napadnięcia.

\- To prawda, ale nie jesteśmy tu, by napadać, pamiętasz? – wyjaśnił mu Arthur i skierował konia w stronę słupków z poidłem pod sklepem.

\- To po co? – zapytał zeskakując z konia pierwszy. Arthur zsiadł zaraz za nim i przywiązał wodze. John zbladł nagle. – Chyba nie przywiozłeś mnie, żeby mi obciąć włosy?

\- Nie tym razem – odparł żartobliwie i położył chłopakowi dłoń na plecach, prowadząc go. – Chodź, to tylko kawałek stąd.

\- Co? – niecierpliwił się John. – Co chcesz mi pokazać? Powiedz mi. Nie znoszę niespodzianek.

\- Przymknij się na chwilę i poczekaj minutę – polecił mu Arthur. Uszy mu już odpadały od tych pytań. – Zaraz się wszystkiego dowiesz.

\- Nie wiem po co jesteś taki tajemniczy, skoro nie będziemy napadać – zdziwił się John, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – Możemy tak czy inaczej odwiedzić saloon? Zwykle mnie z nich wyganiali.

\- Ciekawe dlaczego – odparł i potargał dzieciakowi włosy. John jęknął zirytowany i odtrącił jego dłoń. – Jasne, możemy zajść do saloonu.

\- I do innych miejsc?

Arthur westchnął. Będzie tego żałował.

\- Jasne.

\- Tak! – ucieszył się. – Nareszcie zobaczę coś więcej niż ciągle te same namioty i te same twarze. Chcę częściej opuszczać obóz.

\- Niedługo – obiecał. Jak tylko znajdą dla dzieciaka konia i nauczą go jak się bronić, będzie mógł sobie wyjeżdżać. Niedaleko, może tylko na przeszpiegi w nowym miejscu albo żeby pojechał do miasta kupić zapasy, ale na pewno mu na razie wystarczy. Przynajmniej przestanie zawracać dupę wszystkim w obozie. 

\- Nienawidzę tego słowa – wyznał John. – Wszyscy ciągle mi je powtarzają.

\- Bo najbardziej do ciebie pasuje. – Chłopak prychnął. – Hej, nie mówimy go, żeby cię spławić. Naprawdę niedługo będziesz się wszystkiego uczyć. Myślisz, że będziemy cię wiecznie niańczyć? W końcu zaczniesz zarabiać na swoje miejsce w gangu. Zobaczysz, ani się obejrzysz, a będziesz z nami rabował i uciekał przed stróżami prawa.

Doskonale wiedział jak John się czuje, bo też przez to przechodził. Dutch i Hosea na początku nie pozwalali mu na nic i zostawał w ich obozowiskach wraz z kobietami, czując się z tym okropnie, ale gdy zaczęli go w końcu szkolić w posługiwaniu się bronią, w tym strzelania z konia, z dnia na dzień zaczął częściej z nimi jeździć i w zaledwie rok był stałym członkiem każdego napadu.

Johna też to czekało. Mieli już za sobą kilka lekcji strzelania, głównie podstawy. Dzieciak był bardzo pojętny, miał pewną rękę i dobre oko. Prawdziwym testem będzie strzelanie do ludzi i pod presją, ale w byciu w niebezpiecznej sytuacji młody też miał już wprawę. W końcu kilka lat żył sam na ulicy i jakoś sobie radził.

\- Oby – powiedział i popatrzył na szyld, gdy zatrzymali się przed jednym z budynków w mieście. – Sklep?

\- Popatrz na wystawę – poradził mu Arthur.

John podążył ze wzrokiem w stronę okna i aż sapnął z wrażenia na widok stojaków z kapeluszami prezentowanymi przechodniom.

\- Kupisz mi kapelusz? – zapytał zachwycony. Odwrócił się do Arthura z tak lśniącymi oczami, że nawet gdyby nie miał już tego w planach, to teraz na pewno kupiłby dzieciakowi ten cholerny kapelusz. 

\- Rewolwerowiec musi mieć kapelusz. – To była bzdura, ale tak to właśnie widział John, więc nie zamierzał go poprawiać.

John uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko nim bez ostrzeżenia rzucił się w jego stronę i uściskał. Arthur odchrząknął i niezręcznie poklepał chłopaka po plecach, rozglądając się, czy nikt na nich nie patrzy. Nie przepadał za takim okazywaniem czułości publicznie, ale w środku aż mu się zrobiło ciepło przez ten zwyczajny gest.

\- No już, kończ z tym wreszcie – pospieszył chłopaka, gdy ten nie kwapił się z zakończeniem uścisku. – Robisz scenę, a mamy kupić kapelusz.

Wciąż się uśmiechając, John odsunął się i praktycznie wbiegł do środka sklepu. Nim sprzedawca zdążył go przegonić, myśląc zapewne, że jest złodziejem – nie pomylił się – Arthur dołączył do chłopaka w środku i zaznaczył, że przyszli razem.

Komuś takiemu jak Arthur sprzedawca już nie odmówił i spokojny wrócił do porządkowanie rzeczy na półkach, podczas gdy John skakał spojrzeniem po różnych kapeluszach, nie mogąc się zdecydować na żaden.

\- No i? – Arthur oparł się o ladę, czekając aż chłopak coś wybierze. – Masz coś na oku?

\- Nie wiem który wybrać – przyznał i popatrzył na kapelusz Arthura. – Nie mają tu czegoś takiego jak twój.

\- Więc wybierz coś innego, to będzie w końcu twój kapelusz.

\- Hmm… - mruknął w zastanowieniu i sięgnął po jeden z kapeluszy. Obok stało lustro, więc John stanął przed nim i założył kapelusz na głowę, oglądając dokładnie swoje odbicie. – Ten nie pasuje.

\- Nie mów, że będziesz sprawdzał każdy – westchnął Arthur i złapał się za grzbiet nosa.

\- Musi mi pasować – wyjaśnił i chwycił kolejny kapelusz do przymierzenia.

\- Jakiego byś nie wybrał i tak będzie ci opadał na oczy. Nie mają tu mniejszych rozmiarów.

Nie zniechęciło to Johna i przymierzył wszystkie piętnaście kapeluszy jakie sklep miał na sprzedaż. Na każdą przymiarkę poświęcał przynajmniej pół minuty – Arthur liczył to z zegarkiem w ręku – kilkukrotnie wracał do poprzednich wyborów albo pytał o opinie Arthura oraz sprzedawcę. Ten drugi był nawet mniej chętny do pomocy niż Arthur, którego palce coraz bardziej świerzbiły i zbliżały się do rewolweru.

Ta wyprawa to był jednak zły pomysł. Nie byłoby nawet tak źle, gdyby John tyle przy tym nie gadał tym swoim skrzeczącym głosem, od którego uszy krwawiły. Oby dzieciak dorósł jak najszybciej.

W końcu po ponad dziesięciu minutach, John zdecydował się na zwykły czarny kapelusz kowbojski ze zdobiną z dodatkowymi piórami jakiegoś ptaka. Tak jak Arthur się spodziewał, kapelusz był dla dzieciaka za duży, ale ten i tak szczerzył się jak głupi i prawie podskakiwał w miejscu, gdy Arthur za niego płacił.

\- Wisisz mi dziesięć dolców – powiedział chłopakowi, gdy wyszli przed sklep.

\- Nie udawaj, że to nie był prezent – odparł John, wodząc wzrokiem za kapeluszem, który Arthur miał w dłoni. – Jesteś strasznie miękki, Morgan.

\- Robię to tylko dlatego, żebyś nie kradł mi więcej mojego – wytłumaczył się, czując ciepło na policzkach.

\- I tak to będę robił – obiecał. – Dla zabawy.

\- Oh, w takim razie chyba go zatrzymam – stwierdził złośliwie Arthur i zamienił kapelusze, dopiero co kupiony zakładając na głowę. Przerażony John zrobił wielkie oczy. – I tak ja za niego zapłaciłem, więc jest mój.

\- Nie, oddawaj! – krzyknął i rzucił się na śmiejącego się Arthura, usiłując mu odebrać kapelusz.

Chwytając swój kapelusz zębami, Arthur przytrzymał Johna ręką, nie pozwalając mu nawet podejść. Ciężko dysząc, dzieciak napierał na jego rękę całym ciałem i w tym właśnie momencie Arthur cofnął dłoń.

John poleciał na balustradę, ale szybko zawrócił i doskoczył do Arthura, wyciągając ręce po kapelusz, irytując się tym bardziej, im głośnie śmiał się Arthur, nawet pomimo kapelusza w zębach.

\- Jest mój! – zarzekał się.

\- Nie jest – odparł z trudem.

John wyskoczył nagle w górę, Arthur nie był w stanie utrzymać równowagi i obaj padli na deski pod sobą. Już wcześniej ich przepychanki zwróciły uwagę ludzi, ale teraz mieszkańcy zatrzymywali się i patrzyli jak John usiłuje przeczołgać się po Arthurze, by dotrzeć do kapelusza.

By do tego nie dopuścić, Arthur wykorzystał to, że waży więcej i obrócił się pomimo ciężaru dzieciaka na sobie. John spadł z niego, a on poderwał się szybko na nogi i odsunął, wyjmując kapelusz z ust.

\- Przegrałeś, Johnny – powiedział chłopakowi. – Kapelusz jest mój.

Młody, dalej z przerażeniem w oczach, patrzył na niego chwilę nim zraniony odwrócił się szybko. Arthur pokręcił głową i zbliżył się. Nim John zdążył uciec, włożył mu jego upragniony kapelusz na głowę.

\- No już wstawaj i nie rycz – polecił mu.

\- Wcale nie zamierzałem płakać – odparł i chyba mówił prawdę, bo choć w oczach miał żal, to nie było w nich łez. – Jesteś najgorszy.

\- Naprawdę myślałeś, że zabiorę ci głupi kapelusz? – zapytał go poważnie. John nie odpowiedział. – Nie jestem złodziejem jak ty.

Arthur zaśmiał się, gdy John walnął go w ramię. Nawet nie bolało.

Naburmuszenie szybko dzieciakowi przeszło, gdy zaczął paradować po mieście w nowym kapeluszu. Musiał go co chwilę poprawiać i unosić, a mimo to uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy, gdy Arthur pokazywał mu miasto.

Zgodnie z obietnicą zajrzeli do saloonu, pozwolił nawet chłopakowi na jeden kieliszek whisky. Niezbyt mu posmakowało, ale cieszył się jak głupi z tego, że mógł w ogóle spróbować. O tej porze saloon był w większości pusty, nie było tam czego szukać, więc szybko przeszli w inne miejsca.

Pokazał dzieciakowi biuro szeryfa, niewielki hotel, kolejny sklep, kościół i przylegający do niego cmentarz, pocztę, kupił mu nawet gazetę, w której pisali o ostatnim napadzie ich gangu. John niezbyt dobrze jeszcze czytał, ale z pomocą Arthura poznał cały artykuł.

Wrócili na moment do saloonu by coś zjeść – mieli tylko ryby – co z perspektywy czasu nie było najlepszym pomysłem, bo po zaliczeniu innych ważnych w mieście miejsc, na koniec zawitali na targ rybny rozstawiony na pomoście przy rzece. Arthur nie chciał tu zbyt długo zostawać, więc gdy John oglądał po kolei stragany, on przyprowadził konia, by jak najszybciej mogli się uwolnić od tego wszechobecnego smrodu.

Kończył już palić papierosa, gdy chłopak podbiegł do niego, wyraźnie czymś zaaferowany.

\- Wiem że mówiłeś, że nie przyjechaliśmy tu kraść, ale natrafiłem na świetną okazję – pochwalił się.

Arthur popatrzył na niego sceptycznie.

\- To znaczy?

To nie tak, że nie wierzył w umiejętności Johna. Dzieciak był dobry, nie raz nie dwa buchnął coś jemu lub innym w obozie i orientowali się dopiero po czasie. Rzadko kiedy zdarzały mu się wpadki, jedną z nich omal przypłacił życiem rok temu, ale poza tym był dobrym złodziejem. Arthur po prostu nie chciał ryzykować tak wcześnie po napadzie na pociąg, gdyby jednak ktoś Johna przyłapał. Mało prawdopodobne było, że ktoś skojarzyłby ich z wielką kradzieżą z wczoraj, ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

\- Tamten handlarz właśnie sprzedał cztery duże ryby – powiedział John, wskazując na jeden ze straganów i stojącego za nim mężczyznę. – Dostał za nie pięćdziesiąt dolarów!

\- Brzmi nieźle – przyznał i popatrzył na podekscytowanego chłopaka. – Myślisz, że dasz radę go okraść tak, by cię nie zauważył?

Może nie będzie tak źle. John był tylko dzieckiem, nikt nie powiąże go z groźnym gangiem bandytów, po prostu wezmą go za typową sierotę, która kradnie by przeżyć. Jeśli zrobi się zbyt gorąco w razie wpadki, Arthur odegra rolę surowego starszego brata, który obieca pasem wybić młodemu takie głupie pomysły jak kradzież, przeprosi za zamieszanie i odejdą w spokoju bez ściągania sobie na głowę szeryfa.

\- Jasne – odparł pewny siebie i zerknął na swój cel. – Mogę?

\- Tylko szybko.

Pięćdziesiąt dolarów to sporo gotówki, a młody przy okazji poczuje się przydatny, gdy wróci z pieniędzmi do obozu.

John odszedł spokojnie i po chwili zniknął wśród kręcących się po targu ludzi. Arthur wyrzucił peta i z konia wypatrywał chłopaka, aż dostrzegł go w końcu przy straganie mężczyzny, którego próbował okraść.

Sprzedawca nic nawet nie podejrzewał, zajmował się swoimi rybami i wypatrywał klientów, podczas gdy John niewinnie udawał, że zbiera z ziemi łuski, kroczek po kroczku podchodząc coraz bliżej. Gdy był już dostatecznie blisko, wyciągnął swój nóż i ostrożnie, tak by nikt nie zauważył, zbliżył go do sakiewki mężczyzny. Odciął ją bez problemu, ale z chwilą gdy znalazła się w jego dłoni, sprzedawca odwrócił się w jego stronę i złapał go za obie ręce.

Nóż oraz sakiewka wypadły przerażonemu Johnowi z rąk. Przez sekundę lub dwie stał nieruchomo, dopiero po chwili zaczął się szarpać i wyrywać, by uciec od wrzeszczącego na niego mężczyzny.

Zrobiło się zamieszanie, ludzie zatrzymywali się by popatrzeć. Arthur westchnął oglądając to. Zastanawiał się czy podejść pieszo czy na koniu, by wyglądać jeszcze groźniej. Wybrał konia.

By nie przedłużać i ryzykować wtrącenia się stróżów prawa, ruszył w stronę straganu powoli i ostrożnie, by nikogo nie stratować. Nie potrzebował dodatkowych kłopotów. Im bliżej był, tym wyraźniej słyszał krzyki sprzedawcy, wcześniej docierało do niego tylko niewyraźne jazgotanie.

\- Powinienem ci łapy poobcinać! – wrzeszczał. Był naprawdę wściekły, ale o dziwo John nie bał się aż tak bardzo, wyglądał bardziej na zawstydzonego tym, że dał się złapać na oczach Arthura, na którego przez moment popatrzył przepraszająco. – Kradzieży ci się zachciało, smarkaczu?! Może to ci ostudzi złodziejskie zapędy!

Mężczyzna nagle pociągnął Johna i szybko przerzucił go przez barierkę pomostu, która oddzielała ich od rzeki. Arthurowi żołądek podszedł do gardła, gdy pełne paniki oczy spojrzały na niego nim zniknęły pod pomostem. 

Bezwiednie spiął konia ostrogami, a klacz natychmiast wyrwała do przodu, odrzucając łbem ludzi, którzy weszli jej w drogę.

\- Czemu to, do cholery zrobiłeś?! – krzyknął na mężczyznę Arthur i z siodła wyjrzał przez barierkę. Rzeka w tym miejscu miała mocny nurt i była wzburzona, Johna już nie było tam, gdzie wpadł do wody.

Szybko podążył wzrokiem w dół rzeki i przez jeden krótki moment, spory kawałek dalej dostrzegł ciemny kształt na powierzchni nim znów przykryła go woda.

John.

\- Chciał mnie okraść!

Arthur ledwo go usłyszał, bo zagłuszyły go kopyta uderzające o deski w czasie galopu. Popędzał konia jak tylko mógł – słownie, ostrogami czy klepiąc w zad. Biedna Poppy dawała z siebie wszystko, by biec szybciej niż przepływała rzeka. Udawało jej się to, zbliżali się do Johna, który desperacko usiłował utrzymać się na powierzchni.

Co chwilę wypływał by zaczerpnąć powietrza, ale za każdym razem tylko łykał więcej wody. Nie krzyczał, nie rzucał się, po prostu próbował trzymać głowę nad powierzchnią.

Arthur nie spuszczał z niego oczu, wiedząc że jeśli to zrobi, to już go znowu nie dojrzy, nie gdy rzeka była taka rwąca aż cała się pieniła. Nie powinien był pozwalać Johnowi na tę kradzież. Gdyby tego nie zrobił, byliby już w drodze do obozu.

Tak czy inaczej zmierzali w jego stronę. Miał tylko nadzieję, że ciało Johna nie dopłynie tam wraz z prądem.

Na całe szczęście dla nich, brzeg był płaski i twardy, choć pochyły. Poppy biegła najszybciej jak mogła, ciągle popędzana przez Arthura, który przeklinał w myślach i na głos, głównie siebie. Jeśli nie uratuje Johna… Nie chciał nawet o tym myśleć. Już teraz był śmiertelnie przerażony i prawie wpadł w panikę, gdy John przestał się wynurzać. Widział go wciąż pod powierzchnią, ale tracił czas.

Nurt nieco już zwolnił, ale dalej był silny. Sapiąc jak lokomotywa, Poppy wyprzedziła w końcu bezwładne ciało Johna porwane przez prąd rzeki. Arthur szarpnął mocno wodzami w prawo i pomimo protestów klaczy skierował ją wprost do rzeki.

Poppy nie była słabym koniem, wprost przeciwnie, jako morgan nadawała się do ciężkiej pracy, a mimo to prąd niemal ją porwał gdy weszła do wody. Rżąc z przerażenia próbowała się wycofać, ale Arthur jej nie pozwolił i kierował na środek rzeki, aż straciła grunt pod nogami i opierając się nurtowi z trudem płynęła.

\- Dawaj, maleńka, wiem że dasz radę – mówił jej. Nogi miał pod wodą, czuł jak silny jest prąd. Jeśli koń miał problemy, jego by już dawno zmyło, gdyby nie siedział w siodle. – Dalej!

Walcząc z rwącą rzeką, na granicy wyczerpania po szaleńczym biegu, Poppy dotarła w końcu na środek. W samą porę, sekundę później i John uderzyłby o jej przednie nogi, a tak wpadł w jej bok. Zanim woda zdążyła go zepchnąć i porwać dalej, Arthur chwycił go za szelki i wciągnął na Poppy, która cała spanikowana przebierała nogami, by utrzymać się w miejscu i na powierzchni.

\- Mam cię! – zawołał, ale nie odetchnął jeszcze z ulgą. – Dalej, mała, jazda, zabierz nas stąd. Jazda, dawaj! Dasz radę!

Prąd zepchnął ich kawałek, ale Poppy udało się w końcu odnaleźć dno pod kopytami i wydostać na brzeg. Arthur natychmiast z niej zszedł i ściągnął nieprzytomnego Johna ze sobą, a klacz od razu odbiegła przestraszona. Nie przejął się tym, znajdzie ją później, teraz musiał zająć się Johnem.

\- John, nie umieraj mi teraz – poprosił przerażony, kładąc chłopaka na plecach. Nie ruszał się, nie oddychał. Cholera. Cholera, cholera, cholera! – John, obudź się! Dutch mnie zabiję, jeśli coś ci się stanie! Sam się zabiję!

Poklepał Johna po twarzy, cały był lodowaty, usta mu zsiniały, a co gorsza nie odzyskał przytomności. Coraz bardziej spanikowany, Arthur obrócił dzieciaka na brzuch i podtrzymując go bezwładnego jedną ręką tak by głowa zwisała w dół, drugą zaczął uderzać w plecy, by pozbyć się wody z płuc.

\- No dawaj – błagał łamiącym się głosem. – John, proszę…

Nic. Szlag, jak jeszcze mógłby go ożywić bez pomocy lekarza? Znał parę metod, ale podejrzewał, że żadnej nie zastosowałby lekarz, którego nie było w pobliżu, a nie miał czasu zabierać Johna do miasta.

Obrócił znów chłopaka na plecy i parę razu ucisnął mu brzuch by znów spróbować pozbyć się wody, przy okazji może obudzić go bólem. Gdy żadna z tych rzeczy się nie wydarzyła, zdesperowany Arthur przeczesał pamięć w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek, o czym kiedyś czytał w kontekście ratowania topielców.

John nie oddychał. Oddech, musiał mu go przywrócić przede wszystkim.

Zrzucając swój kapelusz, przyklęknął przy głowie chłopaka i nachylił się do niego, szczelnie obejmując jego usta swoimi i wdmuchując mu do środka powietrze. Trzymał dłoń na jego piersi i czuł jak uniosła się nieznacznie, ale John wciąż nie oddychał sam, nie dawał znaku życia, choć serce biło, ale bardzo słabo. Wykonał kolejny wdech nim powrócił do uciskania brzucha.

\- John, dawaj, nie możesz umrzeć – prosił cały czas, przestając tylko na chwilę, by znów wdmuchnąć powietrze do płuc dzieciaka. Kolejne uniesienie klatki piersiowej, ale wciąż niesamodzielne. – Dawaj!

Zaczynał już tracić nadzieję, ale mimo to nie przestawał próbować. Będzie to robił choćby jeszcze kilka godzin, końmi go nie dociągną od Johna dopóki ten nie otworzy oczu i nie zacznie go znowu wkurzać.

Nie miał pojęcia ile wdechów wykonał i czy w ogóle cokolwiek dawały, ale wypełniał płuca Johna powietrzem raz po raz, na przemian z ugniataniem brzucha, który pewnie był już cały posiniaczony od siły jakiej używał.

\- Proszę – wyszeptał i raz jeszcze wykonał mocny wdech, aż zapiekły go płuca, które praktycznie opróżnił z powietrza.

Odsunął się szybko, gdy John nagle zaczął gwałtownie kasłać i przewrócił się na bok, ciężko dysząc wykasłując wodę. Arthur odetchnął z ulgą i opadł na tyłek, podtrzymując się ręką, by nie paść kompletnie na płask na ziemi.

John będzie żył. Będzie żył.

Po wykasłaniu wody, cały się trzęsąc z zimna, John rozejrzał się bezradnie, bardzo szybko skupiając wzrok na Arthurze.

\- Arthur? – zapytał cichym i słabym głosem. Brzmiał żałośnie, jak kopnięty szczeniaczek. W połączeniu z jego wielkimi oczami pełnymi strachu i zdezorientowania, Arthur nie mógł się powstrzymać.

Chwycił dzieciaka za ramię i przyciągnął go do siebie, ściskając go mocno. Cały był mokry, momentalnie zmoczył Arthurowi ubranie, ale nawet go to nie obeszło. Objął chłopaka nawet mocniej, gdy ten z desperacją odwzajemnił uścisk. Arthur zadrżał, gdy zimny nos Johna zetknął się z jego szyją.

\- Szlag, John, przestraszyłeś mnie jak cholera – wymamrotał dzieciakowi we włosy.

John nie odpowiedział, wtulił się tylko mocniej. Nadal drżał i trudno było powiedzieć czy ze strachu czy z zimna. Zapewne z obu. Może Arthur też się trochę trząsł. Nie pamiętał by kiedykolwiek był tak przerażony jak jeszcze chwilę temu, kiedy trzymał bezwładne ciało Johna i nie czuł jak oddycha.

Nie miał pojęcia co by zrobił, gdyby nie udało mu się go uratować. John był irytujący, głośny i rzadko kiedy wykonywał polecenia. Był wrzodem na tyłku, ale przywiązał się do niego przez ten rok, odkąd z nimi był, nigdy go nawet nie nienawidził, od samego początku byli ze sobą blisko, bo była pomiędzy nimi najmniejsza różnica wieku.

Czasami miał chłopaka dość i najchętniej udusiłby go własnymi rękoma, ale nigdy nie chciał go tak naprawdę stracić. Życie w obozie nie byłoby już takie samo bez niego. Aż żal mu było na myśl, że John kiedyś dorośnie i przestanie być taki głośny. 

Gdyby go dzisiaj stracił, chyba już by się po tym nie podniósł. Żyłby dalej, ale świadomość tego, że John zginął przez niego ciążyłaby mu do końca życia. Nigdy nie zapomniałby widoku jego przerażonych oczu, gdy wpadał do wody. Nawet teraz był pewny, że tak się nie stanie.

\- Nic ci nie jest? – zapytał chłopaka, odsuwając go od siebie, by mu się uważnie przyjrzeć. Kolory już wracały na jego twarz, a usta nie był sine, choć dolna warga trochę mu drżała z zimna, zresztą jak cała szczęka.

\- Prawie utonąłem – uświadomił sobie i popatrzył przez ramię Arthura na wzburzoną rzekę. Szybko odwrócił od niej wzrok. – Przepraszam, że nie udało mi się zwinąć tamtych pieniędzy.

\- Chrzanić pieniądze – stwierdził i uściskał dzieciaka jeszcze raz. – Najważniejsze, że żyjesz.

\- Chciał mnie zabić – wymamrotał w ramię Arthura. – Byłem pewien, że umrę. Dziękuję, że mnie uratowałeś.

\- Nie masz za co dziękować – zapewnił i po podniesieniu kapelusza z ziemi zaczął się podnosić, pomagając przy okazji Johnowi, którego nogi drżały jak u nowonarodzonego źrebięcia.

\- Szkoda, że nie udało się z tymi pieniędzmi – wyznał zawiedziony, trzymając się blisko Arthura, gdy zaczęli oddalać się od rzeki. Nawet nie patrzył w jej stronę, gdy raz spróbował, wyglądał jakby miał zaraz zemdleć.

\- Będziesz miał inne okazje – zapewnił i objął chłopaka ramieniem. Zgubił swój nowy kapelusz. Postanowił mu tego na razie nie przypominać. – Gdzie ten cholerny koń się podział?

Poppy na szczęście nie odbiegła daleko i zdążyła się już uspokoić. Przybiegła gdy Arthur na nią zagwizdał i od razu odwróciła się do nich bokiem, by mogli na nią wsiąść. John wspiął się na siodło pierwszy, z drobną pomocą Arthura i trzymając się za obolały brzuch. Arthur usiadł za nim, przedtem wyciągając z juków lekki, znoszony płaszcz, który nosił tylko na wszelki wypadek, gdyby miało się zrobić zimno.

Podał płaszcz Johnowi, który owinął się nim szczelnie, uśmiechając się do Arthura z wdzięcznością. Kliknięciem języka, Arthur pokierował konia w górę rzeki.

\- Obóz jest w drugą stronę – zauważył od razu John, starając się nie patrzeć na rzekę, choć kątem oka pewnie ją widział i dlatego cały czas był spięty.

\- Wiem – odparł i pospieszył konia.

W parę minut byli z powrotem w mieście. Wjechali do niego od drugiej strony niż ostatnio, prosto na targ. Arthur przeprawił ich przez most i zatrzymał konia, koncentrując się na znajomym im już handlarzu.

\- Zostań tu – polecił Johnowi i zsiadł, szybkim krokiem kierując się do straganu.

Mężczyzna musiał go usłyszeć pomimo panującego harmidru, bo obrócił się w jego stronę, przez moment patrząc za niego.

\- O hej, złapałeś go – powiedział z kpiącym uśmiechem. – Nauczył się już, żeby…

Arthur nie dał mężczyźnie dokończyć. Złapał go za ubranie i cisnął na barierkę za nim, przypierając go do niej.

\- Bawi cię wrzucanie dzieci do rzeki? – warknął mu prosto w twarz.

\- Wyrzuciłem złodzieja! – usprawiedliwiał się handlarz. – Nic mu się nie stało, a pomyśli dwa razy zanim postanowi znowu kogoś okraść.

\- On nie umie pływać. – Pocieszające było to, że mężczyzna trochę zbladł po usłyszeniu tego. – A nawet gdyby, myślisz że utrzymałby się na powierzchni przy takim nurcie, gdy nawet mój pieprzony koń ledwo płynął?!

\- Zostaw mnie! – Mężczyzna próbował się wyrwać, ale Arthur mu nie pozwolił. Obejrzał się szybko za siebie i chwycił nóż, który był wbity w jedną z ryb. Nóż Johna. Gnida postanowiła go sobie zatrzymać. Z satysfakcją przystawił mu ostrze do gardła i patrzył jak grdyka zadrżała. – Zaraz wezwę szeryfa! Albo ktoś inny to zrobi!

Wokół nich była cała masa świadków. Gdyby poderżnął temu durniowi gardło, byłby spalony w tym mieście, gang musiałby się przenieść na dniach.

Chrzanić to.

\- Wzywaj sobie – zachęcił go szczerze. – Niech tu przyleci, może ci pomoże, gdy będziesz się topił.

Mocno zaciskając dłoń na rękojeści noża, uderzył mężczyznę trzonkiem w twarz, a gdy ten na moment był oszołomiony, przerzucił go przez balustradę prosto do wezbranej w dole rzeki. Handlarz w moment popłynął wraz z nurtem.

Oby się utopił.

\- Zabił go!

\- Morderca!

\- Wezwijcie szeryfa!

Ludzie zaczęli reagować, niektórzy pewnie zamierzali powstrzymać go na własną rękę. W biegu chowając nóż do torby, Arthur dopadł konia i usiadł za zaskoczonym Johnem, od razu zmuszając Poppy do galopu. Klacz wyrwała do przodu omal nie wpadając na jakichś ludzi. Arthur wstrzymał ją wodzami w ostatniej chwili, niemal stanęła dęba zanim nakazał jej zakręcić. Pędem ruszyli przez miasto, ludzie schodzili im z drogi i nie sprawiali problemów. Zamieszanie zwróciło uwagę szeryfa siedzącego przed swoim biurem, ale nie gonił za nimi. Po chwili byli już poza miastem, ale zwolnili dopiero kawałek dalej.

\- Nie musiałeś tego robić – powiedział Arthurowi John, gdy zmierzali już spokojnie do obozu. – Zabijać go.

\- Próbował zabić dziecko – wytłumaczył swoje zachowanie Arthur. – Jak dla mnie powinno się go nawet powiesić.

Patrzył przed siebie, ale czuł na sobie wzrok Johna, który zadarł głowę do góry. Gdy skończył patrzeć, oparł się o Arthura tak wygodnie na ile mógł w tej pozycji. Siedzenie w jednym siodle, zwłaszcza z nastolatkiem, nie było najwygodniejszą rzeczą pod słońcem, ale chciał mieć dzieciaka przed sobą. Nawet gdy był już bezpieczny, bał się go stracić z oczu na dłużej.

\- Masz. – Podał chłopakowi jego nóż, który ten schował do pochwy przy pasie.

\- Mogłeś też zabrać pieniądze, miałeś je na wyciągnięcie ręki. Jesteś beznadziejnym złodziejem.

Arthur parsknął i poklepał chłopaka po kolanie. Nie musiał nawet na niego patrzeć by wiedzieć, że się uśmiecha.

Dojechali do obozu kilkadziesiąt minut później. Nikt nie wyszedł im na spotkanie, ale gdy się zbliżyli – on wciąż z mordem w oczach, John cały przemoczony i jeszcze trochę roztrzęsiony – członkowie gangu od razu zauważyli, że coś jest nie tak.

\- Mój Boże, co wam się stało? – zmartwiła się Annabelle. Szybko znalazła się przy Johnie i ku jego niezadowoleniu zaczęła sprawdzać czy nie ma żadnych ran.

\- Cóż, kupiliśmy Johnowi nowy kapelusz i niedługo potem straciliśmy go, gdy jeden mężczyzna wrzucił dzieciaka do rwącej rzeki po przyłapaniu go na kradzieży – streścił wszystko Arthur.

Nie wdawał się w szczegóły, nie chciał by pozostali spanikowali i zaczęli się obchodzić z dzieciakiem jak z jajkiem. Na pewno by mu się to nie spodobało.

Zawstydzony John pochylił głowę, bezwiednie sięgając ręką do mokrych włosów, które powinien zakrywać kapelusz. Nie mówił o nim w czasie jazdy powrotnej, ale na pewno już wcześniej zdał sobie sprawę, że go stracił.

\- Musimy cię jak najszybciej nauczyć pływać – postanowił Hosea. – Najlepiej jutro.

\- Nie chcę się zbliżać do żadnej wody, nawet kałuży – zarzekał się spanikowany chłopak, cofając się trwożnie i stając blisko Arthura. – Nigdy już do żadnej nie wejdę.

\- Nie będziesz się mył? – zapytała go Susan.

\- Nie.

Arthur wcale się tym nie dziwił. Też byłby śmiertelnie przerażony po czymś takim.

\- Dobrze, że nic ci się nie stało – powiedziała Bessie i pogładziła go po włosach. Zawstydzony John szybko odtrącił jej rękę.

\- Arthur mnie uratował. – John popatrzył na niego jakby był najwspanialszą osobą na świecie. – Szkoda tylko kapelusza.

\- Kapelusz zawsze można kupić nowy, ale ciebie, synu, byśmy nie odzyskali – zwrócił się do niego Dutch, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. – Najważniejsze, że żyjesz.

Niespecjalnie to chłopaka pocieszało i dalej wyglądał jak zbity pies. Arthurowi znowu zmiękło serce. Z westchnieniem ściągnął kapelusz z głowy i założył go Johnowi, który popatrzył na niego zszokowany.

\- Masz. Możesz nosić mój póki nie kupimy ci nowego – poinformował go, obserwując jak oczy Johna momentalnie nabierają blasku, a usta układają się w szeroki uśmiech. – Tylko tego nie zgub, bo cię zamorduję.

\- Jasne – obiecał, z zachwytem układając kapelusz wygodniej na głowie. Jak można się tak bardzo uśmiechać? – Dziękuję, Arthurze.

Znowu te uściski. Arthur warknął cicho i poklepał chłopaka po plecach, czerwieniąc się pod wpływem spojrzeń pozostałych. Co ich tak bawiło, do cholery? I czemu ten gnojek musiał go ściskać akurat przy innych ludziach?

\- Pamiętaj, że to nie na zawsze – przypomniał mu, chcąc jak najszybciej zakończyć tę farsę i schować się w swoim namiocie, zanim spali się ze wstydu w wyniku dokuczania innych. – A teraz zmiataj stąd i przebierz się. Jesteś cały mokry i ja też teraz!

John zaśmiał się, dumnie skinął na niego kapeluszem i uciekł w pośpiechu, ku niezadowoleniu Arthura w stronę ich wspólnego namiotu. Tyle jeśli chodzi o chowanie się. Ale mógł to przewidzieć, w końcu kazał mu się przebrać. Może zaraz stamtąd pójdzie.

Pozostali rozeszli się wkrótce potem. Nie mówili nic do niego, ale uśmiechali się w sposób jaki wskazywał na to, że na pewno nie zapomną tego dnia i w odpowiednim momencie mu o nim przypomną.

Został przy nim tylko Hosea, który stanął obok z uśmiechem i co chwilę patrzył to na Arthura, to na Johna, który zakładał suche ciuchy. Żadnego komentarza czy pytania o to co konkretnie się stało, Hosea po prostu patrzył, a Arthurowi zaczęło to działać na nerwy.

\- Co? – zapytał w końcu, gdy jego przybrany ojciec znów popatrzył najpierw na Johna, potem na niego.

\- Coraz lepiej ci wychodzi rola starszego brata – pochwalił szczerze.

Arthur poczuł gorąco na twarzy.

\- Nawet nie lubię tego gnojka – skłamał i co nie dziwne, Hosea mu nie uwierzył, zaśmiał się tylko i odszedł, zostawiając go samego.

Cały czerwony na twarzy nie mógł pójść do pozostałych, a namiot wciąż był okupowany przez Johna, więc na pewno nie miałby przy nim chwili spokoju, której tak bardzo teraz potrzebował. Poszedł więc do miejsca, gdzie przed wyprawą do miasta zostawił dziennik. Wciąż leżał w tym samym miejscu.

Usiadł obok i podniósł go, otwierając na stronie na której nie skończył pisać. Dokończy później, teraz przerzucił kartkę i zaczął opisywać dzisiejszy dzień, spoglądając co jakiś czas na Johna, który zabrał jego lusterko do golenia i pozował przed nim, udając że wyciąga broń z kabury jak rewolwerowiec i ćwiczył refleks.

Uśmiechając się, Arthur zaczął z rozczuleniem rysować wygłupy swojego młodszego brata. 

Boże, jak on kochał tego dzieciaka.

**Author's Note:**

> Arthur jeszcze nie wie, że za parę lat nadal będzie kochał tego dzieciaka, tylko troszkę inaczej. 
> 
> Szukając informacji o tym jak ludzie w XIX wieku udzielali pierwszej pomocy tonącym, znalazłam masę artykułów o wdmuchiwaniu dymu tytoniowego do odbytu. Ot taka ciekawostka, ponoć nawet działało. Czasami, ale działało. Na szczęście znali już wtedy coś takiego jak usta-usta, więc nie musiałam kombinować.


End file.
